I Want to Feel Like I'm Floating
by November Fatale
Summary: Set in 4x02, this is my take on Damon's view during the blood sharing. "He was on fire. It burned where her fangs were embedded into his flesh. It burned where her lips were latched onto his flesh, brushing the skin there as she drank from him. He was going to enjoy this for every second he could. This one moment together, no one could take it away from him."


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Vampire Diaries - that all belongs to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and the rest of the gang. I only own my words and not the script dialogue. **

**Summary: **Set in 4X02 Damon's take on the blood sharing, all his thoughts bared to you. "He was on fire. It burned where her fangs were embedded into his flesh. It burned where her lips were latched onto his flesh brushing the skin there as she drank from him. He was going to enjoy this for every second he could."**  
**

**Author's Note: **_Please listen to Fear & Loathing by Marina & Diamonds. I highly recommend it for this one-shot as it was used in the actual show in the scene and I listened to it as I was writing. Alot of times the songs I listen to influence my writing so - feel free! _

_**Enjoy! **  
_

* * *

He sat alone staring into the depths of his alcohol while a frown worked its way on his face more prominently as the minutes past. This time he was the one brooding today, spicing it up with his usual get drunk plan.

All around him he heard the mindless chatter of human's and it made him feel sicker then he was already feeling. Damon let out a sigh of annoyance and exhaustion before he had another drink. The alcohol hit the back of his throat and ran down like silk.

He heard her before he saw her.

Her scent was warmer and stronger than it had been when she'd been human.

It made his fingers clench minutely around the glass. A slight audible crack sounded as he brought it up to his lips for another drink.

"Did you do it?" was her greeting.

Damon almost smirked humorlessly as he lowered his glass and swirled it around in front of him. He dared not lock eyes with her but instead shift them to the side where she stood in recognition of her presence.

"That seat's taken." He spoke before she could take a seat.

"But there's no one here…" she trailed off and when he turned slightly to gaze at her fully he saw confusion and slight irritation on her face. It only made him desire to smirk at her more than ever.

"Well I'm just going to pretend like there is someone there, because the alternative is just _too _damn depressing." He curved his lips sardonically before they returned to their previous position.

Elena nodded slightly in understanding and backed away before taking the other seat next to him. He stared off in space for a second before turning to her.

Elena's eyes were directed somewhere else before he saw her gaze steel and turn to lock on his.

That didn't cease her questioning though. "Did you set off the explosion that killed the town council?

Damon almost rolled his eyes; did she have no _faith _in him?

_So much for trust between __**friends**__…_

"Do I look like I am wearing my 'I blew up the town council' t-shirt? Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he snapped sarcastically and harshly, not caring much for people's feelings at the moment. He was pissed she'd even think he would do that, granted he had done terrible things…but _this_?

"Did you?" she questioned again, Damon clenched his teeth.

"No." he shot back coolly.

She assessed him coolly with those brown eyes before he looked away from her.

"Anything else?" He raised his glass with a pissy but questioning look on his face.

Damon took another drink and rolled his eyes momentarily as he awaited more integration.

Instead she sighed and said something about a subject that had him fuming and contemplating all day.

"Yes." She took a loud exhale as if trying to ground herself and it made him reluctant to listen.

And then…she said it.

"Something's wrong." He almost groaned and slumped over the bar table right then and there. His free hand curled into a fist before unfurling. He looked off to the side and sighed quietly to himself in tiredness.

Damon shut his eyes as he listened to her fill him in about the latest disaster.

"I can't keep any of the animal blood down."

He almost shouted _of course, what did I tell you? No one listens to Damon; my ideas are too stupid to work. My ideas are too dangerous, they don't help anyone – they only create more problems. _

_It's not like I have a god damned idea of what I'm talking about._

_Stefan's little bambi diet doesn't work for everyone due to the reason that vampires aren't meant to survive solely on animal blood. We were created to drink human blood not to be some broody, sparkly little __**vegetarian **__vampires. _

_This isn't Twilight for god's sake!_

Instead of relaying his frustrations to Elena he decided to settle for a sarcastic Damon smirk and an equally sarcastic quip.

"Well there's a _shock_."

She sighed at him and gave him a small glare. He saw her exhaustion and saw how adapting to the transformation was taking its toil on her. He wanted to console her but he felt too god damned hurt and exhausted right now.

Damon looked away again – it was too hard to keep his eyes on her for too long, today.

"I think I need your help." His chest ached when he heard that.

_Of course, that's what __**friends**__ do right?_

"Of course you do." He gave her a sad smile before looking serious again.

"Pick your meal, you got Asian-fusion, Mexican, what about some good old American comfort food?" he gestured around the bar as Elena looked dumbstruck.

Elena shook her head quickly, recovering. "No."

"No, no human blood." He was so close to ripping someone's throat out.

When would she see, that she needed to practice now.

Killing was almost unavoidable during the first years. The last thing they needed was another vampire who couldn't control blood lust like Stefan. Elena needed to get herself under control and reign in her thirst as soon as possible.

As she continued speaking he glared off in the distance, his glare intensifying as she mentioned her brother and his _ideals_.

"Stefan's right I have to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone."

Instantly Damon's mind was filled with so many thoughts he thought, his head would explode before he came to a decision.

_This could go wrong or it could be perfect...  
_

He decided he'd take his chances, the idea was too tempting. It practically whispered in his ear, coaxing him along to go through what he was about to do in seconds. It was either she starved or _this_ and frankly in his mind she had no choice but the latter.

Damon quickly chugged down the rest of his drink and slammed it down on the table with a resounding thump. "**Fine**, come on."

Without asking he got up, grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the single bathrooms in the grill.

As soon as he had her inside he shut the door and locked the bolt so he wouldn't be interrupted.

Elena had a look of confusion and suspicion when he turned to look at her intensely.

"What are you doing?" While her face was turned towards the door, he lifted his sleeve slightly and sunk his teeth into his skin. Crimson bubbled to surface of the wound and stained the rim of his teeth

"Giving you what you need." He said simply.

When Elena turned around she instantly took on a look of shock to the sight of blood pooling in his palm. Immediately thirst burned in her eyes and she stared transfixed by the crimson liquid.

"What?" she sounded far away as she looked back at him with unfocused eyes gleaming with a sheen of thirst.

"You're a new vampire Elena; you need warm blood from the vein…maybe this will do the trick." He gestured his palm to her, extending it closer to her trembling form.

"Or not, but just don't tell Stefan." He quickly added before she said anything else. His eyes locked onto hers as soon as he mentioned his broody little brother. He wanted to see her reaction to those words honestly because deep inside he wanted her to take it. Damon wanted to share this thing with her before his own brother – even if he had lost the girl. Elena was bonded to him through his blood.

"Why not?" she was breathless, becoming more transfixed by the crimson liquid, it shone in the dim light like rich wine.

"Because blood sharing is kind of…personal."

_And then some, the word intimate might just scare her away…_

Honestly blood sharing could go farther than just…_personal_.

It all depended on your feelings at that time, if you loved that person...it had potential to feel sexual. Or it could intensify those emotions you have for that person.

"What do you mean it's personal?" Elena still although transfixed, sounded wary but slightly curious. It almost made him want to smirk and smile genuinely at the same time.

But, he didn't show her any of this outwardly because he needed her to get some blood down or she would starve the way she was going on now.

"Just drink!" he hissed slightly annoyed his eyes glowing with a thousand blazing emotions.

Elena hesitated a moment, tearing her gaze away to search for something in his eyes.

He just nodded in encouragement, hoping it was enough.

Elena started to take a few calming breaths into her lungs, although they came out more like she was gasping for air. Slowly, her fingers curled over his shaking for a few seconds before stilling. Her eyes tore from his, looking elsewhere before her mouth latched onto his skin and her teeth dug into his flesh.

The transformation showed on her face, her fangs were where her teeth had been. They sliced further into the skin and reopened the area where he had wounded himself. Underneath her eyes dark veins appeared, her eyes darkening further before she shut her eyes tight in ecstasy. Her other hand covered the rest of his own hand as if latching onto a safeguard.

Elena groaned as soon as she began to drink the blood pouring from the wound. She kept digging deeper, trying to extract as much of his life force as she could.

Damon felt the sting in his hand but ignored it; he wasn't used to it fully because he'd not been bitten for a _very_ long time. He was used to doing the biting, not the giving.

He was hit with so many emotions at once, they were overpowering. The feeling of her drinking his blood was _indescribable_. It was almost like having her joined to him, as if her mind was touching or merging with his own.

Elena leaned closer to him and with his free hand he brought her closer, stroking her hair tenderly and lovingly as he was bombarded with a mass of feelings.

He was on _fire_.

It burned where her fangs were embedded into his flesh.

It burned where her lips were latched onto his flesh brushing the skin there as she drank from him.

Pulling her closer and brushing her hair with his fingers he almost sunk to his knees. Instead he felt himself stumble back, his mind hazy with desire and love and his own breaths leaving in gasps like her own. It was difficult to breathe at this point all he could do was hold her closer to his body and stroke her hair, encouraging her to keep drinking her fill.

His eyes closed and he was basically incapacitated at this point.

Damon wanted to stay like this with her, he didn't want to fight anymore, and he didn't want to prepare for the next issue that would come their way. He didn't want to miss Alaric anymore and feel the gaping hole he experienced when he sat at the grill and he wasn't there. He didn't want to feel or think of how much he hurt when he saw Elena with his baby brother. He didn't want to lose her to his brother either. He didn't want to leave Mystic Falls and never see her again while the two played house or some god damned thing like that.

He didn't want her to be in danger anymore.

He wanted Elena – that's all he wanted now.

Damon didn't want to think anymore and he wouldn't because he was going to be selfish this time.

He was going to enjoy this for every second he could, to be this close to her before he had to return to his normal position of the _friend_.

Damon let himself get lost in the moment because the alternative would be just _too_ god damned harsh right now.

_Reality_ would be too harsh to face, but he didn't care right now.

In this moment it was just _him_ and _her_, sharing this one moment together and _no one_ could take it away from him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed my take on his experience of the blood sharing scene between him and Elena. If you guy's end up liking this enough I will write one from her point of view!

All in all, thank you for reading!

Please review~ =D


End file.
